The Trip
by Carlos Mota
Summary: The adventure of a Band.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Carlos Mota

_The Sun was shining, like it never shone before._

_The Birds were singing, like they never sang before._

_The Love was flowing, like it never had before._

"That's right man! That's right! Loved it man! Play some more to us!"

The musician busily started to play another tune. His fingers danced trough the frets on his guitar. Such joyful music! Kids were (trying) to sing along, while couples romantically danced. Everyone looked pleased.

But suddenly, the music stopped.

"Hey man! Why did you stop!? Keep going! You play that crap like a master!" a man from the crowd shouted.

"I'm sorry folks! But I really have to go, I forgot about an appointment I have today! I'm really sorry again!" And without leaving time for an answer, he simply left the bar.

As he walked from the bar, the musician simply forgot, he didn't have a ride to leave the place. He needed to leave fast, or else he would get late!

"Hey! What the hell, do you think you're doing? You were entertaining us, and now you simply decide to leave? Are you nuts?"

He turned to his back. It was the same man from the bar.

"Hey man… I'm sorry, but first of all, nobody was paying me for nothing, I simply did it for free. And second, I need to get outta here fast, because I'm supposed to be in a van in about twenty minutes. Is there a way you can help me?" The musician said while gently scratching his beard.

"Man! You are nuts! Well, I guess maybe I can help you. I got a car. It's kinda old, but it works. You just need to give me the address and then I can drop you there." The man answered.

After about some minutes, the musician was already inside the car of the man who introduced himself as Bob.

"Bob, man. Thanks so much for doing this favor to me. You see. I'm in a band, and we just decided to get serious, and today we're suppose to be leaving town. And, if I arrive late, they won't like a bit."

"Well, I just can't understand how would you miss an important date like this, you should have arrived early." Bob quickly said.

"I know, I know. I hadn't forgotten about it, I just got confused about the time. Such a bad moment, to be confused." He said.

The car wasn't that fast, and the road didn't help a bit. But they arrived.

When they arrived at the place, there was a van that was almost leaving the place, with only one man outside of it. He looked very worried. The van was painted in a wide range of colors, making it very colorful. The man in front of the bus shared the same length of hair as the musician's. Very long.

"There is much more people inside the van. But thank you very much for the ride Bob. I really appreciated it. God bless you. Peace brother." The musician said while holding Bob's shoulder.

He got out of the car, and quickly went in the direction of the van. The worried man suddenly looked better, but mad at the same time.

"Man, where were you?! You made me worry! A band, without a guitarist? Don't ever do this to us, again!" The man yelled.

"I'm sorry brother! Let's just get in there, and start this trip. This won't happen again."

But before he could enter the bus, Bob, who was still there with his car, shouted.

"Hey!! You didn't say your name!" He thought he just had given a ride to a rock star.

"Gustafa, brother." He replied, and then entered the van.

Bob then, left the place on his car.

"Gustafa!? What the fuck? Never heard that name before. Fuck! I'm, low on gas. All because of that hippie freak! Damm!" Bob angrily yelled.

While in the van, Gustafa looked at the view. Such beautiful birds and trees. He couldn't imagine any place better than this. But he always wanted to explore the world. And now he had the chance. He could barely wait.

Gustafa quietly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Trip

Carlos Mota

Chapter 2.

Gustafa woke up. A long time had passed. It was at night already. But his band mates were having fun. Some were making music, while others were simply talking. It was a large band. The band was made up of six people.

"Hey you took some time, to wake up, man." His friend, Walter said.

"Yeah, I guess I was tired. Never slept that much man… So… how are we doing?" Gustafa asked.

"Tomorrow we have a gig, in a village near here. Petral Village. It is a small place. Good place to begin" Walter said, while cleaning his flute. He loved the instrument.

Walter, as the rest of the band, was a very skillful player; he also had a passion for music. He had known Gustafa for some time, when they met in a bar. After that, they couldn't stop seeing each other and playing together. As the rest of the band, Walter had a long brown hair, and a simple love for nature.

"I bet it is, friend. I hope everything goes right. And also, tell Joe to tune his bass correctly, when we play there."

"Leave it to me. I will." Walter answered, as he went in Joe's direction in the van.

Gustafa just kept sitting there, and paying attention to his band mates.

Joe was the youngest of them all. Eighteen years old. The most energetic, of them all, he loved to drink wine, and to tell tales. While drinking of course.

"So then, the girl panicked! She couldn't go back to her house that late! But she forgot about time! You know why. I couldn't …" Joe excitedly told the rest of them, while he was interrupted by Walter.

"You gotta tune that bass right, tomorrow! I won't accept any excuses!"

"Wow! I was just telling them this story and you suddenly interrupt me because of that?! Relax man! I already told you ten times, I wont do it again" Joe quickly said while smiling.

"Ok, Joe! I'm going to trust you. Don't disappoint me." Walter said as he went back to his seat, in the back.

"Man! Where was I?" Joe asked.

"Ha, Ha! You were saying that the girl panicked because she was late." Luke corrected him.

Luke was the drummer of the band. He was the only one who wore a bandanna. And he had the shortest hair compared to others (that doesn't necessarily mean he had short hair), his past was somehow unknown, they had met him, while looking for a drummer. At first, they didn't know if it was a good idea (for he was not the best drummer), but after talking to him, they decided to let him join the band, because he was such a caring person.

And the last two members of the band were Gloria and Beth. The two girls were the backing vocals of the band. Gloria a brown haired girl was really talkative, loved to gossip, and to have fun. While Beth, the blonde, was sometimes shy, she preferred to listen than to talk. The two quickly began to cultivate a friendship. While one may say, that one is really different than the other, they sang beautifully well, together.

"Joe, did you ever hear, that a man that talks a lot, does nothing?" Gloria interrupted Joe, while he impressed Luke with his tales of forbidden love.

Everyone laughed. Even Gustafa, who was in the back, and didn't seem to pay much attention.

Joe didn't know what to say. He looked very frustrated, but deep down, he loved how she liked to prove him wrong.

"Well Gloria, if you want to, I can show you that I actually do what I say." Joe said, while he smiled at her face.

The rest of them looked surprised, at Joe's daringness.

"Well sweetie, you can keep dreaming." Gloria replied as she blinked at Joe, she even chuckled a bit.

After that, the van went silent. Nobody talked. Walter, noticing this, began to play his flute. Gustafa, hardly couldn't wait to join in, and unpacked his guitar, and began playing a pleasant tune.

The other band mates hummed words and tried to make lyrics to that "song". They spent their whole night singing, and listening to that sweet song.

Joe however, couldn't stop looking at Gloria. She was such a pretty girl. Gloria knew that his gaze was on her. She silently laughed, and said

"Men are funny."

Everyone went to sleep. But Luke couldn't. Too much was going through his head. He silently whispered

"Did I do the right thing?"

However, not everyone (as he suspected), was asleep. Beth, who was laid down next to him, did what she knew best. She heard it.


End file.
